Cody Fairbrother's Story
This is how Cody's story goes in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. see Cody asleep with Zig from Zig and Sharko Zig (Zig and Sharko): up What happened? How did I have the ability to talk? Cody? Wake up please. does Cody Fairbrother: Morning. Where are we, Zig? Zig (Zig and Sharko): I don't know. Unknown voice: Stay asleep. Cody Fairbrother: Huh? Who's there!? Zig (Zig and Sharko): Who said that? Unknown voice: You should remain asleep. Here, between light and dark. Zig (Zig and Sharko): Between... what? Cody Cody? You think a yellow bot was with us? Cody Fairbrother: Bumblebee and Optimus! Where are they?! Zig? Could you figure out what happened? Zig (Zig and Sharko): Yeah. Together, we closed the door to darkness. After that.... Unknown voice: You came drifting here with a friend. You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness. Or... maybe you were close to it. Zig (Zig and Sharko): laughs Is it that Cody relay in darkness? Cody Fairbrother: Is it that I'm a some kind of demon? Unknown voice: Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here, blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But... card appears before Cody and Zig Zig (Zig and Sharko): Whoa. Cody Fairbrother: What is this thing? Unknown voice: It is the door to the truth. Take it and both your sleeps ends, as you take the first step towards the truth. But know this: the truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There is no returning to the security of sleep. Cody Fairbrother: Should I, Zig? Zig (Zig and Sharko): Yes. I'm with you all the way. grabs the card Cody Fairbrother: It's a pretty boing place to take a nap. Unknown voice: That was very well said, Cody. and Cody gets transported to Castle Oblivion's Basement Zig (Zig and Sharko): Bernie is with us too, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: A door to the truth, huh? nods He use the Card and they're in Hollow Bastion Cody: That's Hollow Bastion! Unknown Voice: What you and Zig see is not real. It is a world of your memory. Zig: And you think this is a memory? Cody: Is that not real? Unknown Voice: The things you remember from your time at Kaos' castle became a card, and that card made this world. You two have seen it before, haven't you? Cody: Yes. What will Zig and I learn? Will we meet any people? Unknown Voice: You would meet the people in your memories. Ordinarily. Cody: What does it mean? Then they didn't heard the Voice Zig: Hey! He's asking you a question! Still nothing Cody: Let it go, Zig. But it had better be you I run across next. Voice. They went off and they're in a Room Zig: Everything is like you remember it, Cody. Unknown Voice: It must be nice being back in your old bedroom. Think of all the memories... Cody: You again. Sorry, but these memories couldn't do without. Kaos gave me this room. Unknown Voice: So he did. And you lived here. Tempted by the darkness he offered. You cast away your home, your friends, everything... At least they gave you a nice room. Cody: Stop talking to us! They left and they're in the Hallway Cody: No one's here, either--- There's nothing but Heartless in this Castle. Zig: Voice! I know you're watching. Well, explain this to us! Where are the people from Cody's memory!? Unknown Voice: Do you want to see them? Cody: Yes! Unknown Voice: But you cast them aside. Cody: What!? Unknown Voice: You dreamt of the outside world, and you passed through the door to darkness. Behind you, you left family, friends, home---everything---all in pursuit of darkness. Cody: But, I cast that aside, too! Unknown Voice: And what do you have to show for it? First your home, then the dark. Your heart only knows how to cast away. It's empty---like that room. Like your memories. That's why you don't meet anyone. Your heart is hollow---except for the residual darkness. Zig: You're wrong! Cody cast away the darkness! Unknown Voice: Ha ha ha... Did he really, now? They left and they saw Kaos Zig: Kaos?! Kaos: Cody: Kaos! You're alive!? Kaos: Zig: Kaos: Cody: No... Kaos: Cody: That's sounding pretty good right about now. Zig: Me too. Kaos: Cody: Kaos: Cody: Enough talk, Kaos! Kaos: Then let me purge you and your friend. With the awesome power of the DARKNESS! He transformed into a Monster. Cody defeated him and he and Zig left and return to Castle Oblivion Zig: That was a battle. Unknown voice: Why you and Cody shun the darkness? Cody: C'mon. I know you heard us. Every word Zig and I said to Kaos. Unknown voice: Darkness is your weapons, Cody and Zig. It is time you learned you must accept it. Zig: What does it mean? Unknown voice: Tell Cody to stop resisting, Zig. Accept the darkness. You have no other way... Ansem appeared Ansem: ....If you are to serve me again. Cody: I thought it was you... Ansem. Zig: So. We meet at last, Ansem the seeker of darkness. Ansem: Oh. You two don't seem surprised. Zig: All you been telling me and Cody is about the darkness. I think you want Cody and me to jump in, so you can play us like toys. Ansem: Smart thinking, Zig. Cody: No thank you! I'll beat you!out his weapon YEAAAA!!!!! attacks Ansem but, Ansem pushed Cody back Zig: Cody! Now, you're going to get it!up a sword Get ready for the best! tries to attack but, Ansem pushed Zig back as well Zig: Ow. Is this power for real? Ansem: Did you really think you and Zig can do me harm? A weak human like you couldn't even defeat your techno-organic brother Ryan, and you had darkness on your side. Cody: Sorry. For being weak.. Ansem: And Zig. You know that a hyena like you can't beat Sharko and you don't need darkness. Zig: Huh? Are you trying to say you can sense the darkness in me? Ansem: Yes. And you are weak. You need Darkness. Surrender. Bow to Darkness. Bow to Me. Cody: It won't happen! Ansem: Only the Darkness can offer to you all of the strength that you will need. Zig: Not gonna happen! ??????: You're wrong. They saw Two light spheres Cody: That Voice... Bumblebee! Zig: Optimus Prime! Optimus: That's right! Remember you two, you're not alone. He and Bumblebee went into Cody's and Zig's Hearts Bumblebee: Listen close. The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest Darkness. Cody: We got it. We won't lose to darkness. Not today. Ansem: Do you two think those two lights will protect you and Zig from the darkness that I command? They are fighting and they defeated him Cody: What, that all you got? Ansem: It seems to me that you and Zig are intent on resisting the darkness. Alright. Then see it for yourself. Zig and Cody a card Cody: What? Zig: What is that? Ansem: This is a card crafted from Cody's memory, Zig. Advance through the world it creates and then, you and Cody will understand. Chasing after light is not the way. It will not give you and Cody distance from the darkness. There is no running from the darkness. Zig: Don't worry, Ansem. We're not running. Give it to Cody please. My friend and I will enter the world and in the end, if me and Cody didn't give in to the darkness... We win. Ansem: Unfortunately, Cody will have to go to his memories on his own. Zig: Wha? Ansem: But you can help him once he called you from the cards. And then you'll join him after he leaves the world from his memories. Zig: Cody. You think you can make it? I would come along. Cody: Don't worry, about me. I can take care of myself. And I will. If you want to go alone from all my memories, then fine. I'll do it! He give the cards to him Ansem: I have one more gift for you. Then clenches his hand, and dark spheres forms inside Cody and he can feel the pain Zig: Cody! What did you do to him? Ansem: I simply tempered the Darkness that yet remains in his heart. Cody: You will think that I'd rely on darkness? Ansem: To use it or not is your choice. I'll be waiting, Cody, for you to sense it, and yield to the darkness in your heart! He disappeared Zig: Be careful, Cody. Meanwhile Lexaeus appeared Zexion: Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus? And then Vexen appeared too Vexen: What is going on, Zexion? I want an explanation. Zexion: Nice to see you too, Vexen. It's such a shame. The Organization used to be the rope that bonds us together. Vexen: You're only number 6! How dare you... Lexaeus: Let it go, Vexen. Zexion Zexion, tell us. What did you detect? Zexion: Visitors. I picked up two scents from the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Kaos. Vexen: Don't be absurd. The dark Portal Master is gone. He cannot return from the realm of darkness of his own volition. Zexion: If you would let me finish. The scent belonged not to the real Kaos but a very convincing double. But I truly cannot say much beyond that since the double is no more. Our other visitor saw to that. Lexaeus: And who is it? Zexion: I do not know for sure... But the scent was very similar to that of the Superior. Vexen: And yet, not exactly the same, was it? (Zexion nods) Vexen: This truly piques my curiosity. Zexion: Now---what to do? Lexaeus: We wait---see what develops. (Cody and Zig leaves the Exit Hall and enters the Eleventh Basement) Zig: Something smells...funny... What's that scent? It's so familiar... (Cody gasps silently) Cody: Darkness. It's the smell of darkness. I can't believe this is happening. The darkness even seeped into my skin... Optimus: Don't worry, you two. Zig: Optimus! Cody: Bumblebee! (A sphere of light floats down and it turns into Optimus and Bumblebee. They are transparent. They all smile. Cody gasp) Cody: What happened? We can see...right through you. Optimus: Funny, huh? I can only send a bit of my power to this place. That's why I've got a request for ya. Zig: Request? Bumblebee: Listen, Cody. Just because darkness holds you, don't let go of who you are. You've got to fight the darkness inside you! It won't be easy to do, I know. But please don't forget. Even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little bit of light. Cody: Light within darkness... Optimus: You and I have seen it. The far welcoming light inside the door to darkness... The light of Kingdom Hearts---it will show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. That's a request from my heart. Cody: Okay... I'll do my best. Bumblebee: Trust me. We'll try to find a way to reach you. We"ll get there, I promise. (They reaches out their hand. They tries to shake it, but their hand passes right through Optimus and Bumblebee's hand) Zig: You're an illusion... Optimus: Don't worry. We shook hands in our hearts, remember? We're connected, you and me. Cody: Guess we are. Meanwhile Zexion: I have identified the scent. It is Cody Fairbrother. Vexen: Cody, you say? Has he emerged from the realm of darkness? Zexion: His existence---it was once doubled in the darkness. Vexen: Fascinating... That's why you mistook him for the Superior. The dark power given to Cody facilitated his escape from its realm. Zexion: What I want to know is why he appeared here in Castle Oblivion. Vexen: That's really quite simple. His existence resonates with that of another hero. Zexion: Ryan F-Freeman is in the castle? Vexen: He arrived earlier. Marluxia is already using Megaminé's unique powers to meddle with Ryan's heart. Zexion: Without even bothering to consult us. Vexen: It seems he desperately wants the Keyblade master for himself--- What a foolish plan, indeed. Ryan's is not such an interesting existence. The entity that holds true value---is his brother, the hero of darkness. Back to Cody Cody saw Vexen Cody: What the? Vexen: I take it you're Cody. Cody: Are you with Ansem? Vexen: You are half correct. Let us say that he is not the Ansem with which are familiar. He is Ansem and he is not Ansem. Perhaps a "Nobody" best convey the idea. Zig: I don't know about that riddle. Try again. Vexen: He belongs to neither the light nor the dark but walks the Twilight between. Both: (Gasp) Vexen: (laugh) Catching on now? Oh yes, you also stand in between the light and the darkness. It appears we have much in common. Cody: Maybe... Like you said, there really is darkness left inside of me. But so what? Darkness is my enemy! (He summons his Soul Eater) Cody: And so are you for reeking of that awful smell! Vexen: Oh ho! So it's a fight you want. Very good---I shall take you on! (Cody and Vexen fight. They jumps and slashes at Vexen, but he blocks it with his shield. Cody and Zig strikes again, but is blocked. Vexen laughs) Vexen: I find, coursing through you, there is a darkness of formidable power growing! Well worth the trouble of aggravating you. All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data. Cody: What?! (Vexen hits Cody with his shield, which pushes him back) Vexen: Many thanks, Cody! (Vexen disappears) Cody: Tch... It was a trick all along. Meanwhile Lexaeus: What's happening to Ryan? Zexion: Megaminé's powers are being used to shuffle his memories as we speak. Marluxia may well succeed in getting his puppet. Ryan would be a valuable asset to the Organization...but Marluxia and Larxene's actions, they---leave me quite uneasy. Lexaeus: And then there is Axel. Who knows what that one is thinking... Zexion: Vexen should take care of this. His replica is soon to be completed. Lexaeus: But Vexen despises Marluxia. Think of the mess it would make. Zexion: So we must tell him. Isn't it better that Vexen clean up the mess than leave it to us? Back to Cody Cody and Zig saw something shocking Cody: What are you supposed to be!? They saw a Replica of Cody Replica: Surprised? I guess you should be. After all, I look just like you. I'll tell you what I am, I am the exact same replica that Vexen made from your Data. Cody: So, you're a fake me? Replica: I'm not a fake! I don't care if your real, you're not better. We share the same body and the same talent. But there is one easy to tell us apart, though! He point at Cody Replica: Unlike you I fear nothing. Cody: Are you... Calling me a wimp? Zig: Go get him, Cody. It might be one of Ansem's traps. Replica: Ansem? I don't know about him. But for you, Real thing. You're afraid of the dark, the Darkness inside you still frightens you, no matter what you say. Cody: Grr... Replica: But I'M different. I embrace the darkness. I can do whatever I want. So I can wipe the floor with you. He fight the Replica of him and he defeated him Cody: Hey, Fake! I thought I heard you said, that you're gonna wipe the floor with me. Replica: Hmph. Don't forget. I'm still new. I'll get stronger and stronger. The next time we fight, you're finished! Cody: So let's fight now! He attacked him but the Dark energy blast Cody and the Replica laugh Zig: Grrr!! If you fight him, you're going to have to go through me! Replica: It's nice having darkness on my side! You are SO missing out. How could you be scared of something that can be so thrilling? Cody: Stop it! Replica: Hmph. So now the Hero is playing tough. So long, Real Thing. Hope you don't miss me. He left Cody: Wait! No way, I'm not a wimp. Zig: Calm down. Cody. Let's move on and stay away from Ansem's darkness. Meanwhile Vexen: So, how was the real thing? Cody Replica: He's spineless. In no time at all, I'll be better than him. Vexen: In the meantime, would you be interested in meeting another who's considered a hero? Cody Replica: You mean Ryan. I hear he's somewhere in the castle. You want me to take care of him? Vexen: We'll see... Yes... I intend to make good use of you. Cody Replica: No worries. The real Cody was nothing. Ryan won't be, either. They're no match for me. Back to Cody Cody: Come out! Show yourself, Fake! Zig: Come out and fight like a man, Fake! Ansem: Fake? Oh, no... That's not exactly the right word. (They look around for Ansem, and he appears) Cody: What are you saying? Isn't he just a copy of me? Ansem: More like a model. He is an example of what you should try to be. He accepts the darkness...just like you once couldn't help but accept me. But now you are afraid. Perhaps YOU are the one who is being fake. Fake when you pretend to have no fear. Zig: When have Cody been afraid of the dark? Ansem: Inside of the card-worlds...you grappled desperately with the darkness. Desperation is fear. You fight the darkness because it is what frightens you. Cody: I... Be quiet! (Codu summons his Soul Eater. He attacks Ansem, who catches the blow and flings him backward) Ansem: Stubborn boy. (He tosses a card to Cody) Ansem: Then continue your fight, if you must. Eventually, you will learn. You cannot resist the darkness. Meanwhile Axel: How can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside. Vexen: I came to lend you a hand. You obviously believe this Ryan has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us. Larxene: Hmph. Well, here we go again. It's just an excuse so you can carry out your little experiments. That's all. Vexen: I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes. Axel: Whatever. You can do what you want. But you know, I think testing Ryan is just a cover for testing your valet. Vexen: Valet? He's the product of pure research. Larxene: What he actually is is a toy. Vexen: Hmph. You should just learn to be quiet. (Larxene looks away) Axel: Anyway... Since you came all this way, you're gonna need this. (Axel holds out a card of Canterlot High) Axel: A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us. (Vexen takes the card and smiles. And then the Replica of Cody appeared) Axel: That Card holds the Memories of Ryan and Cody's Home. Replica: That was a card. How come it's so precious? Larxene: With a little help from Megaminé, you'll have all the real Cody's memories. Maybe we can get her to make you forget you're nothing but a fake. In other words, we'll remake your heart so you can be---exactly the same as the real Cody, 'kay? (The replica gasps) Replica: What does it mean? And are you saying you going to remake my heart? The real Cody is a loser who was afraid of the dark. Why would I want a heart of a loser? Larxene: Any objection, Vexen? After all, you do want to test on Ryan. Vexen: It must be done. Replica: How could you!? Are you betraying me!? Vexen: I told you I would make good use of you. Replica: What!? Larxene: Relax, Kiddo. I'm sure it won't hurt you so bad. Replica: I'll hurt you! He attacked him and she blast him with her power and she laughed Larxene: Stupid little toy! Think you could defeat me? Where would you ever get a thought like that? (As Larxene talks, the replica starts to get scared, and Megaminé watches in horror at the far end of the room) Larxene: But---look on the bright side. Along with everything else in your head, Naminé will erase the memory of me knocking you flat. Instead, she will implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for! It's no big deal if they're all lies. Replica: No! No!!!!! Later Larxene: Why so glum, Megaminé? Is there something that's been troubling you? Are you feeling awful about tinkering with Ryan's memory? Or maybe you--- Cody Replica: Cut it out, Larxene. (The Cody Replica enters the room) Cody Replica: Megaminé---she doesn't want to remember Ryan. Larxene: Is that so? Cody Replica: (To Megaminé) Don' worry. Whatever's hurting you, I'll make it go away. (He takes out her good luck charm) Cody Replica: I swear it on this---the good luck charm you gave me. See ya. (The replica leaves) Larxene: That's just amazing. It's almost like you completely made his heart from scratch. Nice touch with the good luck charm. I didn't know you could use memories to transform objects like cards into keepsakes. You used the same trick on Ryan, right? You changed Meg's good luck charm with your magic, didn't you? (Giggles) It won't be long before Ryan forgets about Meg completely! And then he'll be all yours to--- Megaminé: He won't forget. Larxene: Huh? Megaminé: No matter how much I change his memory, Ryan will never forget Meg. Memories of me--- More false memories of me will just make his feelings for Meg even stronger than before. Because...I'm the shadow of Kairi. Larxene: What's your problem with that? That should be your incentive not to screw anything up. Just do a good job rewriting Ryan's heart. Then you can actually be somebody---and no longer just Meg's shadow. You'll be real in Ryan's heart. Meanwhile Lexaeus: Vexen is no more. Zexion: Yes, his scent is gone. Axel struck him down...something I find deplorable--- Agents of the Organization striking each other down. Lexaeus: Our problem is Ryan. Vexen proved to be no match for him, yet he's still under Naminé's control. Zexion: But we cannot eliminate Ryan, can we? Lexaeus: Correct. For our Superior---he is in dire need of the hero of light. When light loses sight of its path---we may find use for the dark. What we must do---is obtain the darkness. Back to Cody Zig: Ok, Cody. We did well. How many cards we have? Cody: Just one card left. If we get through this, will we be free of the darkness? Zig: I don't know. What if Ansem possess me like he did to you? Cody: We'll find out soon. This is the only card we have left now. Later saw Lexaeus Cody: That scent... You're another one of those "nobodies." Lexaeus: You've done well thus far. But to possess your powers, and yet fear darkness... What a waste. Cody: I do not...fear it! Lexaeus: I sense that you do. You're also capable of controlling the darkness. Cast away your useless fear. Open your heart. Embrace the darkness. Cody: And if I say no? Lexaeus: Then you lose both light and darkness---and disappear! (Lexaeus surrounds himself with a red and black aura. Cody struggles against the pressure released from the aura) Lexaeus: I, Lexaeus, will not yield to the frail heart---of an infantile coward! Now, stop resisting---and let the darkness in! They are fighting and they defeated him Cody: You're done! Lexaeus: Don't mock it! He hit them and they got unconscious Lexaeus: You were too much trouble. Then Dark Aura goes around Cody, he get up and defeated Laxaues Cody: You're too slow. Lexeaus: You really are the Supirior's. Forgive me, Zexion. This was a fight I should not have started. He fading away Zig: weakly In Cody's Heart Ansem: I can you now... Clearly. Cody: Where am I? Zig? Lexeaus? That's not right. Ansem: Cody... I can see your heart... Cody: Oh no. That kind of darkness could only mean one chap... Ansem: That's it, remember me... Let me drift into your heart... Cody: Ansem! Ansem: (Laugh) You called out my name. You have been thinking about me... You're afraid of the darkness I command. Good... The more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And when I have awoken, I will take hold. He appear Ansem: Your heart will be mine! He's gonna reach him and then a Light has saved Cody Optimus Prime: Cody! Don't let him win! Cody: Optimus Prime! Ansem: Back in Castle Oblivion Cody wakes up and so does Zig Zig: Cody? What happend? Did Ansem got me? Cody:Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan